Talk:Submarine Shrine Boss
Melee Team Help Okay, so I started out a new game with 4 whippers. Yeah, that ain't working too well. I was wondering if anyone could possibly suggest a strategy, since I really want to go to the desert. If I still had my old team, I could easily beat this dude (and I did). Also, you could suggest strategies for other melee teams. All help is appreciated. 00:05, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I think you should only upgrade your magic and LP, since whipper's MP is really good, you should be able to do a MP for each hit -sluggy name i think "submarine shrine boss" is too long and would suggest just to call it Shrine Boss. This makes it more similar to the Castle Boss.--Majorlee 08:35, January 22, 2010 (UTC) someone already beat him? 13:25, January 22, 2010 (UTC We can call it shrine boss for now but if another shrine is added we will have to change it. Shrine boss and castle boss should be added to a sub-group of bosses I call epic bosses. I find Submarine Shrine Boss also too long. But Shrine Boss doesn't sound so appealing either. --Yonder 23:08, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Heres an idea: Giant White Boss Roundhead Eel T_T DMSwordsmaster 16:24, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Plus, theres a low chance of another SS because it is a castle- the next castle will probably have something to do with the new Desert stage coming out. How I feel about it To 200.180.75.185 Yep. I did :D I also made info on it Also, you just had to know it would be a roundhead eel. T_T What variety.... DMSwordsmaster 20:01, January 22, 2010 (UTC)DMSwordsmaster- The Boss info guy I BEAT HIM!!!!!!!! Once you beat him you get the see you. next update. It should also be on ??? also though freeze time how can we find out the exact freeze time? the enemy page states 4 sec in the description and 5 sec in the table. i also have the feeling that it's less than 5 sec, but the values say otherwise.--Majorlee 11:32, January 23, 2010 (UTC) I can't beat him, he's too powerful >_< i broke the castle boss winner (on youtube, he did it in 5 seconds), i killed him in 3.5 seconds XD wish i could do that with submarine shrine We all used to think castle boss was almost impossible to beat, now we can kill him in 10 seconds. Someday the Shrine Boss will be easy to kill. I can beat him in about 30 seconds. :3 DMSwordsmaster- The enemy Info guy AAAAAAAAAGGHH! pleas! help! my stick rangers had gamed over in the shrine boss for more than 6 times! can anyone tell me how they beat it?!?!? by sluggy so pleas help!!! Do you have a Sniper? If yes, then try to hit and run with a Triple Poison, equipped with a Peridot 3 and Emerald 3. (You need at least 13MAG for this.) Ivan247 07:16, June 28, 2010 (UTC) 13 !?!? well... i do have a sniper with 2 magic, but its gonna take a while to get to 13, do anyone have any idea where theres a stage that you get allot of EXP? er... never mind about that... i killed him... I'll just tell you the story of how I beat it, well... I kept on playing mist grove 2 and ??? to get allot of exp, and I thought im going to loose when I decided to fight the shrine boss again... but then I found that I have enough power to kill the boss... and when the boss lost over 2 thirds of its health, all my fighters died except for my sniper! so I used the hit and run strategy and the dodge strategy and killed it in no time, and know, my guys lived happily ever after...wait a minute! this is not a fairy tail.. lets just say my guys can easily beat him ever after! well... anyway, I want to thank Ivan247 to give me tips! -sluggy A n00b requires assistance I have 4 magicians (yes, yes, the variety sucks) that completely fail when trying to kill this boss. They all have the same stats (variety sucks even more) and are level 43. I'm literally at the worst point in the game because I'm too noob to kill this boss, yet any normal enemy on any level only gives 1 exp point, making any chance of training/levelling (leveling?) up impossible. :/ So yeah, any info on what weapons, jewels, etc. or just tactics in general I should use will be greatly appreciated. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 00:18, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Have one use ice meteor or blizzard or any ice weapon to slow down the boss's freeze attack. Then equip the rest of your magicians with thunder spear 4 and murder the boss! If that doesn't work, you can try hit and run strategy, but the magician's range is lower than a sniper, so it might be a little tough. If all those fail, tough luck Kenny12938 01:47, October 7, 2011 (UTC)Kenny12938 Cant get through this dude even on lvl 40! Hey guys, so I'm stuck with boss and I have a Gladiator(Str 31, Dex 31, Mag 15) an Angel (Str 28, Dex 33, Mag 15) A Whipper(Str 29, Dex 29. Mag 17) And a Magician (Str 33, Dex 34, Mag 19) They're LVL 40 I can't get through him, my attacks aren't effective, my keep frozen, My whipper, Angel and Magician use Thunder weapons LVL 3 each. My gladiator has a Long sabel. So i wanna know what tactics i can work on this guy hes too hard! I mean, ive never seen such a hard one since seaside 2... PLEASE HELP 02:39, April 12, 2012 (UTC)PowderProducts Your stat distribution looks poor for me. Anyway, Use your Gladiator and follow the head of the boss. Use Blizzard with Aquamarine 3 and Catapult's Card 3 to slow the boss down and have your Angel and Whipper attack. Remember to dodge the attacks for the best effect, especially the snowflake which freezes for 5s. You may consider rebuild the team/make another team if you have time and really cannot beat it for a better team. Ivan247Talk Page 04:04, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Once, I beat him on my second try. Yeah, with a gladiator, just hacking away at his tail and dodging. I messed up the first try because a fly distracted me. I later got to oasis and then my computer broke down... now I forgot how did I beat Seaside 2 boss D: Grisha5 (talk) 04:45, August 8, 2016 (UTC)